


Nicole's Christmas Bakery

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Christmas, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Elf Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, classical angel castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: "When you ran a Christmas bakery, December was always an hectic time of year. But when you ran it in Christmastown, the levels of hectic went way beyond any understanding. Running a Christmas bakery in Christmastown felt maybe a bit redundant; after all, in this town, everything was Christmasy all year long, and a Christmas bakery was just a regular bakery. However, at Christmas time, in Christmastown, a Christmas bakery might actually be something very close to hell on earth."





	Nicole's Christmas Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 3 prompt: "At the Christmas bakery"  
> Square #9 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Outsider POV"

When you ran a Christmas bakery, December was always an hectic time of year. But when you ran it in Christmastown, the levels of hectic went way beyond any understanding. Running a Christmas bakery in Christmastown felt maybe a bit redundant; after all, in this town, everything was Christmasy all year long, and a Christmas bakery was just a regular bakery. However, at Christmas time, in Christmastown, a Christmas bakery might actually be something very close to hell on earth.

Or at least that was the impression Nicole got when she noticed the line that was already seven-people long when the bakery had not even opened yet. One bearded man she recognized as a gift train station worker went this close to putting an elbow to her face, certainly not realizing that she was the one with the key to the sugary treats he apparently could not begin his day without.

Nicole actually got the shop ready sooner than the official opening hour, and still got the cold shoulder from the bearded man. She was a professional so she still behaved as bubbly and as politely as always. The first few clients were a bit irritating but after that she got in the zone. Things went as smoothly as they could when she was alone manning the counter. She sold a lot of Christmas cookies and Christmas brioche and Christmas buns and Christmas coco, until she got asked, in a deep gravelly voice, “One black coffee, please.”

Nicole paused. Not only because the request felt a bit unseasonal, but also because of who had made it. Angels usually did not come in her Christmas bakery. Angels generally did not even come to this part of town at all. Angels brightened the sky, answered prayers and performed miracles all year long. Angels definitely did not come into Nicole’s bakery and ask for a black coffee. And they certainly did not do that when Christmas was only a few weeks away.

And that man was an Angel, there was no doubt about it: he had the bright halo hovering over his head, contrasting starkly with his dark messy hair, the typical white toga and the well-tucked feathery wings on his back. Nicole could even spy the top of a harp sticking out from his satchel.

Nicole hoped she did not stare long enough for the angel to notice. She went to prepare his coffee, and as she poured it in one of her more Christmas-y than usual to-go cup, she heard a voice she knew very well— “C’mon, Cas! We’re in December! Christmas is coming! Can’t you be in a bit more festive mood?”

This was Dean Winchester's voice. Dean Winchester was a regular at the Christmas bakery; he was an elf who worked mainly on servicing Santa's sled, and despite his high-ranking job, he had never left the neighborhood to go live in Santa's citadel and benefit from all the perks available there. Nicole would lie if she said she never had a crush on him.

“Aren't angels supposed to use that time of year to stop being grumpy and sing hallelujahs and excelsis deos all over the place?”

“Even if I do agree that your employer is a good man, I am an Angel of the Lord, not an Angel of Santa Claus, Dean. I celebrate the birth of Christ all year long, not only come December,” the angel was saying as Nicole finally got him his coffee.

He paid but didn't leave right away, just moving to the side and listening intently as Dean first ordered an ungodly amount of Christmas doughnuts. Then as if their conversation hadn't halted, Dean went on: “When I was a kid, my mom used to say angels were watching over me, but apart from sitting prettily on clouds and polishing their halos, I'm not sure your pals do much the rest of the year. At least at Christmastime they do feel like part of the community.”

“Dean,” the angel said, softer than before. From where she was glazing Dean’s doughnuts, Nicole was no doubt the only one in the shop able to hear it. “You know I’m not like that.”

“Yeah, Cas, I know,” Dean answered, just as softly, and Nicole suddenly felt like she was intruding on something very intimate. “Sometimes I just wish...you know. That some things could be a bit different.”

Cas didn’t get to answer, ‘cause there was a line and Nicole needed to keep it moving, so she handed Dean his purchase, but when she glanced in Cas’s direction, just as she was counting Dean’s change, she could see all the answers Dean needed in the angel’s soft gaze.

“I will watch over you Dean,” Nicole heard Cas say as they were both heading out, and Nicole felt her heart flutter as Dean reached for Cas’s hand.

A smile lit up Cas’s face, and Nicole felt that she could get used to this: an angel in her Christmas bakery. Maybe Christmas time in a Christmas bakery in Christmastown wasn’t hellish at all. Maybe it was a bit more heavenly, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/180763846620/fic-nicoles-christmas-bakery)


End file.
